jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Justice Guardians, Team Berk, and the Thunderbolts "What-If" Stories
These are "What-If Stories" involving the Justice Guardians, Team Berk, and the Thunderbolts. Some of one of these "What-If Stories" include the Justice Guardians and Team Berk meeting the Chaos Twins for the first time. And the Thunderbolts meeting The Rainbooms and the MPC for the first time. Story 1: Meet the Rainbooms and the MPC * (Courtney and the Thunderbolts land in front of Canterlot High after coming through the portal) * Courtney: *rubs her head* Man! That's gotta hurt! * Twilight Sparkle: *rubs her head as well* Ohh... *gets up* Courtney and the Thunderbolts? Welcome to... the human world! * Spike: What do you think? Pretty awesome place, huh? * Courtney: Beautiful...! * The Rainbooms: *notices Twilight coming from the portal* Twilight!!!!! *running towards me* * Twilight Sparkle: *sees them* Guys!!! *runs and hugs them* * The Rainbooms: *laughs and hugs Twilight back* Oh, Twilight! * Sunset Shimmer: Welcome back, your highness! We've been waited for you. *smiles until notices Courtney* ...! Oh, and who is she? * Twilight Sparkle: Sunset Shimmer? Rainbooms? This is Courtney; my good friend. *to Courtney* Say hello to them. * Courtney: I hope you're not freaked out by a talking Golden Retriever and all. But, charmed. * Rarity (EG): ...!!! Another talking dog?!?! * Kimiko: Wow. I'm so surprised. * Fluttershy (EG): Awwww, so adorable! * Courtney: *blushes* Aw shucks... I'm pretty adorable! * Zak: Courtney's got a crush on XR as well! * Courtney: *blushes a lot* ZAK!!!! * Applejack (EG): Oh, ho, ho, ho, ho, is it true, Courtney? * Wander: The power of love explains everything! * Courtney: It's true... XR and I met at Star Command when he was first built, we've been together since the day we've first met... He's like my knight in shining armor... *sighs happily* * Zak: All aboard the love train! *mimics a train whistle* * (Craig the Genie appears behind Zak and sounds off an actual train whistle from behind scaring the living daylights out of him) * Zak: What in the world was that?! * Craig: That was the "Snap back into reality" whistle. *does a hyena laugh* X'-D * Larry: That's funny, I don't care who you are, that's funny right there!! * Courtney: I hate to interrupt but.... who are you guys? * Manolo: Oh, how rude of us. I'm Manolo and we are the MPC. * Craig: *pulls out a chalkboard* That short for Multiverse. Pioneers. Club. * Courtney: Nice to meet you, MPC! I'm Courtney and these are my friends; The Thunderbolts and the Rainbooms. * Maria: We've already had the pleasure of meeting the Rainbooms. * Courtney: It's okay! Any friend of the Rainbooms is a friend of mine. * Craig: *picks up Courtney* Oh I can tell we're gonna be goooooood friends!!! * Courtney: Me too, uh... I haven't gotten your name yet... * Craig: Oh I'm sorry, it's Craig, Craig the Genie. * Courtney: *gasps and realizes something* Both our names start with C! * Craig: So does....*pulls in cookie Monster*..... * Craig & Cookie Monster: COOKIE!!!! * Courtney: Speaking of cookies, wanna make some chocolate chip cookies and snickerdoodle cookies? * BIll: And Holiday shaped sugar cookies? * Jeff: Yeah, let's do that. * Kevin, Stuart & Bob: YAAAAAAY!!!! COOKIES!!!! *starts jumping* * (They head into the kitchen and get the ingredients for the cookies) * Murdock: So, uh, miss Courtney. Have you ever baked a large amount of Cookies in a day? * Courtney: No, I haven't... * Audrey Junior: Looks like that going to change today, kiddo. * Courtney: Really? How so? * Grim: Well, have you mortals even met Chocolate Sailor that idiot boy Billy met and ate his chocolates? * Courtney: No, I haven't heard of him before. * Craig: I've heard of him, I've seen of him, but I've never meet of him. * Faceman: What the heck does that mean, Craig? * Craig: Don't interrupt me, I'm making a point. * Courtney: Craig's right. It's very rude to interrupt someone when they're talking. * Craig: If memory is right, he turns his vitums into chocolate sailors. * Courtney: I think you meant "victims". And to be correct, the way he turns them into chocolate sailors he tricks them into eating his enchanted chocolates. That's what I've heard from DJ. * Spider-Man: Well, good thing we Rainbooms figured out a way to get Billy from his chocolate sailor curse by one of Twilight's cure magic spells. * Skunk: Cuz if we haven't done that, Billy would've been stuck being a fellow Chocolate Sailor forever. * Twilight Sparkle: Well, at least it's done. Right, Billy? *notices Billy's no longer beside her and the Rainbooms* ...? Billy? * *The Rainbooms along with The Thunderbolts, and The MPC turns around and notices Billy eating again chocolate from Chocolate Sailor box* * Billy: *eating chocolate* Hmmmmm, these chocolates are delicious!! * Dojo: Oh, no, not again!!!! * Rainbow Dash (EG): *grabs Chocolate Sailor box away from Billy* Cut that out!!! * Billy: Hey!!! Give 'em back!!! * Manolo: Junior, restrain him. * Audrey Junior: *Wraps one of his vines around Billy, restraining him* * Courtney: Phew! That was close! He nearly turned into chocolate again. We need to hide those chocolates from Billy so he won't get into them again. * Zak: I say we should put them in a cabinet and child lock it. * Courtney: Good idea. * Finn: Why not throw them into a Volcano and destroy 'em? * Jake: Yeah, just do what he said. * Courtney: I don't know, it sounds pretty dangerous. * Spyro: Ya gotta live a little Dangerously once in a while. * Pop: Yeah, what he said! * Courtney: Let's get started on making the cookies, shall we? * Slimer: YAAAAAYYYYY!!! COOKIES!!!!!!! * Courtney: *reads the cook book* Okay, we're going to need all-purposed flour, baking soda, salt, vanilla extract, unsalted butter, brown sugar, regular sugar, eggs, and semi-sweet chocolate chips. Story 2: The Justice Guardians and Team Berk meet the Chaos Twins for the first time * Zak: I wonder where Courtney is... * (They all hear her scream from a distance) * Zak: Oh! There she is! * Courtney: *runs while screaming* They're after me! *screams* * Zak: What are you talking about? *The Mask: Where's the fire? *sees his jacket on fire* ...!!!!!! *stops, drops and rolls* *(Alpha and Omega arrive at the scene) *Zak: Oh no! Not them again! *Scamper: Who the heck are they? *Xion: Huh? *Anakin: We'll explain later! But, right now, we gotta hide! *(Everyone hides behind the bushes and trees where Courtney is hiding) *Zak: Phew! We'll be safe here... *Courtney: *disguised as a bush* Hey, guys....! Is the coast clear...? *Beetles: Can you please explain who the deadly duo over there is? *Courtney: Their names are Alpha and Omega, they're also known as the Chaos Twins... *DJ: What do they want? *Courtney: It's me they want... They're planning to get samples of my DNA to create a clone army and plunder the world in chaos... *Bartok: Sounds like something Set would do. *Courtney: Correct, Bartok! Which is why we can't let them get me. *Zak: Trust us, we've battled them before! They were created to be the next generation of spies but they went rogue and turned evil. Spreading Chaos wherever they go. That is why they're nicknamed the Chaos Twins. *Anakin: *picks up Courtney* It's okay, Courtney. We're not going to let them get you. *Courtney: Thanks, ya'll... I don't know what I'd do without you guys. *Zak: Hey... we're Ohana. you know what it means, right? *Courtney: Ohana means family. Family means that nobody gets left behind... *Midna: Thank you, "Stitch." *Courtney: *giggles* *Zak: Okay, guys. If we're going to get Courtney to safety, we're going to have to think of a plan! *Weebo: *shows Steve from Blue's Clues on his thinking chair and says "Let's think" on her monitor* *Courtney: *shows a blueprint of the area* Okay, the Chaos Twins are right here *draws an X on the blueprint* This is the whole area around them. *draws a huge circle around the X* And this... *throws some Monopoly play pieces down on the blueprint like a dog, a shoe, an iron, a thimble, a ship, and a car* ...is us! *Thunder: Oh! Can I be the car? *Baby Skye: I wanna be the cawr. *Keldeo: I'm the car, you'll be the shoe! *Baby Skye: I don't wanna be a stinky shoe, yuck! Story 3: Courtney's Sweet 16 Birthday Party * (The Thunderbolts are setting up decorations for Courtney's Sweet 16 at their estate as Jaden, Jeffrey, Hiccup and their friends notice them) * Zak: Okay, that's good! Put the streamers up higher, Marc! * Marc: Okay, Zak! *tapes the streamers higher* * Zak: Perfect! * Anakin: *holds some balloons* Where should I put these balloons? * Zak: Tie them on that post over there. Category:Written Stories Category:PuppyPower32 Category:Courtney's Adventures Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Brermeerkat Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Hiccup's Adventures